


Destiel

by bennixalice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Daily Drabble, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennixalice/pseuds/bennixalice
Summary: Digital drawing of Dean and Cass kissing.I had permission from the creator of this art to reproduce it in a drawing.





	Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cockles Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304131) by IrenSupernatural. 




End file.
